she came back
by vanillacheeno
Summary: Things are in the future, Naota is now 17 and a pothead. he hasn’t seen Mamimi for 5 years... until she makes an un expected visit… i added a chapter.. yay for me!
1. ghjgjcfcfmj

Naota was now 17, he had grown in the past years and had become quite tall. His dark brown almost black hair was spiked and semi messy. He had a nice build considering he was naturally muscular. He wore a black hoody that had the label of some band called Rancid on it and cargo shorts that went below his knees and were a dark faded greenish color.  
  
He now lay in the grass under the bridge where him and Mamimi used to hang out, back when he was a kid at the age of 12. Except now he was the one smoking and there was no Mamimi. He had a bag of weed lying on the grass, and he was fumbling with a lighter. "Eh things are so boring around here.there is nothing to do, no excitement." he sighed out loud as a cool October wind blew out his lighters flame. "Well Gaku and Masashi better get their asses up here fast." Naota licked his lips and chewed on the tip of his cigarette.  
  
He swerved his eyes over to the area across from the bridge for something had just caught his attention. Ninamori Eri and a group of girls were walking by. Ninamori had her black hair grown out again this time it went out to the middle of her back. She wore make up now and seemed to be pretty popular. "Yo Ninamori" Naota called out. Ninamori and the group of girls turned their faces directly over to Naota. "Hey Naota what's up?" Ninamori said. she looked kind of chilly considering she didn't have a sweater on. Naota shrugged and said nothing. Ninamori looked at him for a while and rolled her eyes. "Well bye I guess" Ninamori said looking disappointed as always. And her and her groupies walked off.  
  
"Eh fuck those guys they should be here by now. " Naota growled as he gathered his things. "Well I'm not waiting for those asses." He through his stuff in his bag and began to get up. but had to pause because suddenly. He looked over his shoulder feeling a presence that was familiar. "That's not a very nice thing to say about your friends Ta-Kun." the familiar voice said. Naota's eyes widened. It couldn't be.  
  
Mamimi stood there before him a slight grin on her face. She looked older considering the fact she was now 22. Her hair was different. it was very long, going to her waste, though still the dark reddish purple that it was before. She was wearing eyeliner on her dark black colored eyes and had some kind of lip-gloss on her full lips. She looked very beautiful and had a vivid elegance about her. Naoto was frozen. He hadn't seen Mamimi for 5 years.  
  
"Mamimi? Oh my god its you?" Naoto's voice quivered. Mamimi smiled again but looked depressed this time. "Ta-kun you still come to my bridge?" Naota winced at her. It was true he had always come back to this bridge, at first to think when he was down, sometimes just for comfort, but now he used it mainly as a place to meet Gaku and Masashi or a nice Quiet place to smoke pot. "Yeah I guess" Naoto said still shock in his voice. "You know Ta-Kun." Mamimi whispered "eh I guess I need to call you Naoto now." Naoto's eyes widened even more and his quivering excelled. But he words spoke with blunt truth. The last time Naota ever spoke to Mamimi he was in tears of anger and screamed at her to never call him Ta-Kun ever again. "Ah Ta-k. Naota. so how long has it been? 5 years?" Mamimi got out a cigarette and fell on the grass to lie down. Naoto glanced at her and also sat down. "You never said good bye." Naoto could feel the tears building up in his eyes. It would be stupid of him to cry but he had always had a tearing in his heart when someone he cared for never said good-bye when they left.  
  
Mamimi said nothing. She had a dazed look on her placid face and began to hum. Naota looked at her still angry with the grief that he once had because of her. "Naaooota." Mamimi whispered in a hum like tune "smoking is bad for you." a small smile trickerd in her face. Naoto snickered with guilt "hypocrite" he said. Mamimi smiled more. "But Naota I need this now." She took the cigarette in her fingers and waved it to his face. Naota looked at the cigarette waving around in her delicate fingers it looked graceful to him.  
  
He was now raging with emotion the tears were still nipping at his eyelids. He couldn't stand it.  
  
"MAMIMI!!!!" he kneed his way over to her forcefully and grabbed her in his hands. He was much taller then her now and her face looked up at him in confusion. "YOU NEVER SAID GOOD BYE, YOU NEVER WROTE ME A LETTER! I HAD NO CLUE WHERE YOU WERE FOR 5 FUCKING YEARS!!! DO YOU CARE DO YOU GIVE A DAM?!?!?! WHY DID YOU FUCKING COME BACK??!!" Naota shook with rage and frustration, he released that he had been shaking Mamimi in his anger. He paused and looked into her face. he couldn't believe he had just raged out on her like that. Mamimi looked shocked, her eyes were wide yet she didn't look that taken aback. Naota was still grabbing her shoulders in his hands forcefully though they were both still sitting on the grass. Mamimi looked into his eyes as if to comfort him. "My little Ta-kun you look so much like your brother now. but you're not Ta-kun anymore." Naota looked at her in disbelief, this had nothing to do with what he was scolding her for. "Naota I don't want you to be mad with me." she clutched the cloth of hid hoody in her hands tightly and pulled him towards her. Naota wasn't quite sure what to do. He was still quivering, His breath was deep and his heart beat fast. Mamimi put her head on his shoulder and breathed him in. "I'm over your brother."she wisped in his ear sending goose bumps down his spine. Naota's mind was blank. He had no clue what to make of this it was all happening to suddenly for him.  
  
"Mamimi. did you care that I once loved you." Naota felt a rise of depression overflow in him. Mamimi clutched him harder, he could feel her warmth on his skin, and his manhood began to throb. "Naota sometimes things take over your mind and detach you from this world, sometimes we don't even relies what people are trying to tell us." Naota frowned "in other words. you didn't give it a second thought." Mamimi was silent at his words. "But I have Naota, it just took me a long time." "What are you trying to say Mamimi?" Naota felt the tension rise "It means I fell In love with the boy in my head. My life has been rough these pass 5 years Naota. but that boy in my head stuck with me. the man I once loved is erased from my mind but the boy lingers inside. Though this boy was a child I still had weird feelings for him. but now he's a man." Naota knew she was talking about him. Happiness overflowed inside him. "Mamimi." he took her in his hands and faced her to himself. He smiled and knelt in to kiss her. His lips only touched the rim of hers before she pulled herself away from him. "Don't do that Naota never do that." She had a strange look in her face and looked away from him. "What are you talking about Mamimi??? You love me? You love me now I know you do?!?" he began to get angry and a gash of sadness hit him hard. He grabbed her again and forced his lips onto hers, he could feel her gasp for air in resistance. "Natoaaaa stop it I cant breath." Mamimi pushed him away slightly. Naota couldn't believe she was doing this. "What do you want from me then Mamimi?!?!?! Why are you always like this?!?"  
  
Mamimi took Naota's grip away from her and got up. She looked at him and then looked away and began to walk into the shadows.  
  
"I want you to want me Naota." she whispered to herself as she left him sitting there alone and heart broken. 


	2. friends

Naota just sat there. His tears began to stream down his cheeks though he  
made no whimper or sound. "Why am I feeling this? This is not what I should  
feel, I hate her I really do." He was still thinking about her. He could  
still smell her on him. It brought back the old memories of how she used to  
smell. How he hated that smell so much back then. Now he craved it, that  
smell was of Mamimi, the dry cent of cigarettes mixed with the sweet cent  
of her hair.  
Naota placed a used cigarette in his hands and stared at it. "is this  
why I started smoking? Because of you?" he sat there in silence and grief.  
His head felt like it was going to explode.  
He dident even notates Gaku and Masashi as they ran by his side.  
"Naota! Did you fall down and burse your ass?" Gaku laughed. Naota  
realized that tears were still streaming down his face.  
"Shut the fuck up Gaku!" Naota snarled, "I was waiting here like half an  
hour for your two asses."  
"sorrrrry Naota but we got caught up." Masashi said with a smile "oh and  
guess who we saw Naoootttaaa!"  
"who?" Naota asked with a questioned look.  
"your old girl friend Mamimi! Uh I think that was her name?" Gaku said  
happily.  
"she looks really banging Naota did you see her?" Masashi grinned.  
Naota just sat there and gazed off into space. "Yeah . . . I saw her  
. . . "  
"Did she say anything to you?" Gaku asked. "naw . . . "Naota lied. "Come-  
on did you get the coke?  
Gaku smiled widely and pulled out a bag of white powder. "Here it is"  
"Awesome" Naota said. His face still looked depressed and his eyes were  
red. "Now you two can spend your time playing with that shit. I'm going  
home. See ya."  
Gaku and Masashi's faces grew with deep exclamation. "What the fuck  
Naota?!!?? You paid for this!!!" Gaku exclaimed.  
"I'm . . . just not up for it Gaku, sorry." And with that Naota got up and  
put his red base ball cap on his face, hiding his deep features with an  
eclipsing shadow. He walked away from them without looking back. His  
walking motion looked very crooked. As if he were about to fall down.  
Gaku and Masashi just looked at him. "What's wrong with him man? He looked  
like he was crying or something... "Masashi questioned.  
Gaku looked at Masashi and his expression grew serious. "He was crying  
dude... something's fucked up with him. Something's not right . . . 


End file.
